Brothers In Arms(REDUX)
by UACTrooper101
Summary: The humans of the United Federation have maintained a life of isolation for eighty years. However, due to recent events regarding an unknown energy surge the President has decided to send a GUN black ops unit known as Paladin Team to provide support for the Freedom Fighters after the destruction of Doomsday.


Brothers In Arms(REDUX)

Author's Note: This is the remake of my fanfic involving Paladin Team and Hugo Brass since I have decided to have this take place during the events of the season 3 fan comic of Sonic Satam by Colby Potter with some aspects of the Archie Comics. The weapons that they will use are what I can interpret as those from COD Black Ops and will have the same uniform and body armor from before they were legionized in the comics. This will take place after the most recent issue of season 3. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Deployment

Doomsday has been destroyed. Robotnik was assumed to have died. However, Snively has already assumed control over his late uncle's empire. But what if Robotnik and Snively were not the only humans on Mobius? Deep within a mountain in the southern hemisphere there was a massive cave system which held an underground city known as Station Square. Station Square was currently the central hub for the human government that was called the United Federation. This city was populated by humans who had no idea of the outside race of anthropomorphic lifeforms known as Mobians. The reason for this is because the UF had maintained a life of isolationism to protect it's people for generations. But that's about to change forever.

* * *

Hugo Brass, a man who had grest skills for being an experienced strategist, was known to have a stone heart. Having been recruited at the age of twenty two and serving for ten years before becoming the rank of Colonel, he was known to not be reckless in dark times. He had seen his fair share of combat when a quarter of Station Square's population had attempted an uprising against the UF since many were wanting to put an end to the life of isolation. Even though the riots were suppressed without incident the President of the United Federation had decided change was needed.

When Colonel Brass received the order for him and Paladin Team to deploy they didn't hesitate to immediately get equipped and prepare to depart for Knothole from an outpost just outside of Station Square. They were all seated in the troop bay of an Mi-24 Hind-D, the standard helicopter for the Guardian Units of the Nation, the UF's primary military force, going over their gear while chatting among themselves. Brass was looking at his Spectre M4, the preferred submachine gun for his team, while wondering what the Mobians would think of a human black ops team being deployed to make contact with them. However, the mission was not only to establish relations with the Mobians but they were also to investigate an unknown energy surge that was detected just outside what used to be the city of Mobotropolis from footage of spy satellites. Although the details regarding the energy surge were pretty vague that didn't stop Brass and Paladin Team from being able to do their job since they were professionals that had the finest training and equipment that the GUN had to offer for it's soldiers.

Suddenly the speaker system for the chopper came to life as their pilot, Lieutenant Gregory, gave an update to the team. "Colonel, we're about five minutes out from furry central and will be landing soon." Said the pilot to the commandos. Brass stood and started to brief his squad, "Alright, hear's the news. Apparently the President has decided to send us to provide assistance to the Mobians." One member of Paladin Team, Rico, spoke up and said, "I thought we were just here to establish peace talks, sir." Then Brass responded with, "That was the official story. The truth is that there was a coup led by a man known as Robotnik, even though the Mobians had a strong military of their own but they couldn't stop this madman from leading an uprising against the kingdom." This caused the team to listen more intently. When Brass continued they were surprised with what came next. "The reason that our superiors didn't provide support for the Mobians is because of the secessionist riots we had experienced for the past ten years. So in short while we were recovering from a power struggle, the furs were dealing with a powerful dictator who has been trying to enslave them by any means." Then the commandos knew what was coming next. "The President wants us to make contact with a militia group called the 'Freedom Fighters', provide as much support they need to fight against Robotnik, and investigate what had caused the energy surge to begin with. Is that clear?" The team gave their superior officer a chorus of affirmatives and began to check their equipment again.

Brass then sat back down in his seat and began to wonder if this assignment was really worth ten years. Gregory spoke again saying, "Thirty seconds, get ready!"

To Be Continued?


End file.
